Summer 2017 Event
Summary On July 24th, 2017, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread that announced the start of the Summer event.[EVENT Summer Event will soon be here!], Eldarya, Eldarya It explained how players could obtain the outfit and Companion. It ran from July 26th to August 30th. Players could swap food, bait, or alchemy items with Purral in order to get this event's bindle. The bindle contained the outfit Roving Lass with its fourteen different color variations. Any equipment item received from the bindle could not be sold on the Market. The outfit in the bindle was also available in the Clothes Shop from July 26th to July 30th and could only be bought with Gold Coins. The outfit was returned to the Clothes Shop on August 22nd. Two additional color variations of the outfit could only be found through exploration or bought on the Market. Woolapiyou's egg could be found through exploration or purchased on the Market. The egg was also available in the Companion Shop from July 26th to July 30th and could only be bought with Gold Coins. The companion's related food and bait could be bought from the Companion Shop, found through exploration, or bought on the Market. On August 22nd, the official Facebook page for Eldarya hosted a challenge: if the original French version of the challenge post got 1,000 likes the Roving Lass outfit would be available in the shop to purchase with Gold Coins, 2,000 likes and the Summer 2016 outfit would be available in the shop to purchase with Gold Coins, and at 3,000 likes the 2016 outfit would be available in the shop to purchase with both Maana and Gold Coins.Summer 2017 Challenge, Eldarya Official Facebook page (French) The challenge was met quickly, with the post receiving more than 3,000 likes. That same day, the Summer 2016 event outfit, Salty Surfer, became available for purchase through the Clothes Shop. The items for the Salty Surfer outfit could have been bought with either Maana or Gold Coins. On August 24th, the main administrator announced that a rainbow version of the Tehani hairstyle would be given to every user who logged in during the event at least once after the event was over.[EVENTSUMMER Facebook Challenge Gift], Eldarya, Eldarya On August 31st, players received a notification through the personal messaging system that they had been gifted that hairstyle. The hairstyle could not be sold on the market. Companion This is the event companion Woolapiyou . These companions could be found on expeditions and attracted and captured with their bait, the hourglass. In the first 5 days of the event the companion could also be bought for 350 Gold in the shop. After that, he was only found on expeditions or on the market. Egg Bait Food Outfits :For individual pieces of these outfits, see Summer 2017 Event/Outfit Pieces. :The event outfit "Roving Lass" was included in the Summer Bundle that Purral offered in the Purro'Swap mini-game during the event. In the first 5 days of the event, the outfit could be bought for gold at the boutique. Two color variations of this outfit, however, could only be found by expeditions or on the market. After a challenge on the French Facebook page, the outfit Salty Surfer came to the boutique and could be bought against Maana and Gold. Summer Bindle 2017 Gallery Summer 2017 Event Forum Banner.png|Forum Banner Summer 2017 Outfit and Companion.jpg|Outfit and Companion Summer 2017 Reminder.jpg|Reminder Summer 2017 Tehani Teaser.png|Special Gift Teaser Clothing Tehani Rainbow.png|Special Gift References Category:Index Category:Events